


Skincare Seduction

by Bestaley



Category: Skincare - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestaley/pseuds/Bestaley
Summary: Hyram is aching for James Welsh's love. He wants it bad, so bad. More than a tub of Cerave. And he will do anything to get it.





	Skincare Seduction

Hyram had just finished his thirty six step night-time skincare routine and was ready to get comfy in his silk covered bed. He took off all his clothes - he preferred to sleep naked - and climbed in under the sheets. It had been a long day of filming, editing, and trying products from the hundreds of companies that would send him stuff.

He reached for his labtop and was eager to watch any new videos his fellow skincare influencers might have uploaded. The only person who posted new content was James Welsh.

Perfect!

James Welsh was Hyram's favorite. He felt a strong connection to James since they were both gay men in a traditionally female niche of the Internet. Even though their skincare philosophies were vastly different, Hyram had tremendous amount of respect and admiration for the man. It wasn't the only thing Hyram had for James...

Hyram started the video, put it in full-screen mode and then on mute. As much as Hyram enjoyed the sound of James' calming hypnotizing voice, there were other matters more important to Hyram.

That's when Hyram started slowly stroking his cock until it was fully erect. All thick nine inches of it. Hyram loved jerking off to James Welsh.

Since quarantine, Hyram hadn't had any hookups, in fact, he was still a virgin. But he still received sexual relief from porn or masturbating to his favorite youtuber.

"Oh James...I wish your enormous cock was inside my hairless, tight man pussy." Hyram moaned aloud to himself. "Fuck my hole. Fuck my mouth. Pour niacinamide all over my body! Use me as you wish. I'm your bitch."

Before he knew it, there was copious amounts of jizz all over his lotioned stomach.

He quickly cleaned up, turned off his computer and went to bed. Except, he couldn't sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking about James' moist lips and beautiful black hair. Hyram was determined to claim James for himself. That's why Hyram was working out so religiously the last year. He wanted a perfect twink body that James knew he wouldn't be able to resist. The questions was, how was he going to get James to come from all the way in London to Honolulu.

They were overdue for an in person collaboration so maybe this was the right moment. All Hyram would need to do would set up proper Covid testing and precautions.

"There's no way James would refuse to do a video with me. It would help his career out so much." Hyram thought.

Hyram wasn't one to gloat, but it was undeniable that he was the most powerful skincare influencer on the planet. Surpassing all his peers. Only a fool would deny such a request.

There was one other obstacle, though, and that was the fact James was already in a relationship. However, Hyram would make it his mission to to succeed in the end, and win over James' love.

Hyram was just now starting to doze off dreaming about having intense public sex on his balcony with James.

"You'll be mine! Soon, you will be..."


End file.
